


Birds and Wolves

by Hecateae



Series: Collaboratives [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 2013, Art, Gen, Teen Wolf Reverse Bang, pre-season 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-03
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-13 01:15:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2131557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hecateae/pseuds/Hecateae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Character trait studies, digital manips.</p><p>Originally posted to dreamwidth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Scott McCall

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Like a Bird](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1166998) by [Yaoiteen1001](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yaoiteen1001/pseuds/Yaoiteen1001). 



> Archiving - Set 1: Art pieces for TW RBB 2013

_Citizen/Soldier - Three Doors Down:_  
You didn't bring this on yourself/When the moment finally comes/I'll be there to help 


	2. Stiles Stilinski

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Image contains profanity

_Raven. American Gods - Neil Gaiman_  
"Say nevermore."

_"Fuck you."_


	3. Lydia Martin

_Barn Owl._  
On silent wings, a sentinel on the shoulders of Grey-eyed Athene. 


	4. Allison Argent

_Gyrfalcon_  
Swift in her flight, and true 


	5. Derek Hale

_Coming Out Strong - Ana Johnson:_  
I've tried, but I can't escape myself 


	6. Danny Mahealani

_Black footed albatross. The Rime of the Ancient Mariner - Samuel Coleridge_  
The good south wind sprung up behind; and the albatross did follow. 


	7. Peter Hale

_Promises - Thrice_  
Oh, I play at chivalry/and I do not count the cost 


	8. Isaac Lahey

_Metal Heart - Garbage_  
I wish I wasn't flesh and blood/I would not be scared 


	9. Erica Reyes

_Shallot - Emilie Autumn  
I'm half sick of shadows/I want to see the sky_


	10. Vernon Boyd

_Never Say Never - The Fray_  
When all is crumbling/I'll steady your hand 


End file.
